User blog:JKGame/Scrooge McDuck vs Finn the Human: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Hey, this series is back from a long hiatus. Finale's still a long time before completion, so here's a simple rap battle for all of you to enjoy! "Richest duck from the Ducktales series, Scrooge McDuck, and main protagonist of Adventure Time, Finn the Human, battle each other to see who is truly the better adventurer." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! 'Finn the Human:' Hey, Jake! I'm ready to make a hurricane for this old duck's life! You know what time it is, Finn? Yeah, it's RAP BATTLE TIME! I'm perfect like Jake's sandwich, while you're not so Susan Strong! The only thing people even remember about your show is your theme song! I'm out saving the world, you only care about how much money's in your vault! I'm serving up fresh rhymes like bacon pancakes, putting your trip to victory to a halt! I wished that the Lich never existed, but now I wish that your awful show and comics didn't exist! Plus, I doubt that this feathered Ice King won't even live to tell the Ducktales after this! 'Scrooge McDuck:' This Young blonde lad doesn't know Flapjack when it comes to raps! Not surprised you were never taught manners since you've been abandoned by your dad! I'm smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies, while you seem to fit none! The difference between you and my dime? You certainly aren't Number One! I'm working hard to earn my riches, while it's just playtime for you every day! Rhymes golden like the contents of my money bin! There's a reason MC's in my last name! Since you're afraid of the ocean, I'm sure you won't be able to handle my water flow! Just from seeing you, it's no wonder why Nick rejected this poor excuse for a show! 'Finn the Human:' Mr. Scrooge, can I just tell you how much you McSuck 'Cause right now you're all Barks and no bite, McDuck! Gonna blast you from this battle like how your niece blasted off to space Don't Come Along With Me after your defeat! Just hop out of here with your pogo stick cane! You're Duckworthless! I'm the reason cartoons became awesome again! With your greed, you're no better than Glomgold! Yeah, I just said it! My disses are Magica, while yours crashed harder than any planes Launchpad flew, dude! Hope you don't get upset like when you were accused by the trio after they heard the truth! 'Scrooge McDuck:' Bless me bagpipes! Shaggy here should learn the meaning of respect! Or your tree house will burn again when I spit fire like your ex-girlfriend! May as well just run back to your dog asking him for advice Even then, he won't be able to help you be triumphant in this fight! Not even the small computer in you can make your rhymes more tolerable! You had a Minecraft episode long after it was popular? Unacceptable! My reboot can easily give your show the boot! This Freak won’t be going near my money bin! (Ooo!) Now I’ll drop you like your show's ratings in the later seasons! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (The logo jumps into a pool of coins and swims around before jumping out) Woo-oo! -RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Scrooge McDuck Finn the Human Opponents in need of hire (For both this series and My Little Rap Battles) Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce (Seriously considering Jason Voorhees and his mom) Big Macintosh (Considering either King Henry VIII or Little Mac) Princess Cadance (Her battle’s scheduled to be released on Valentine’s Day of 2019. I just need a good opponent for her. I’m considering either St. Valentine, Barbie, or Hugh Hefner. A real-life opponent is mainly who I want.) Samhain (Trick ‘R Treat) Category:Blog posts